A radial piston pump of this type is known from DE 42 04 631 A1. High radial loads exerted by the pump plungers cause a thrust load in the eccentric bearing which acts in the direction of the motor i.e., in the direction of the pump shaft and can lead to wear of the eccentric bearing arrangement due to contact of the outer ring of the eccentric bearing with surrounding components.